


Dear diary

by Tirokime



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Compulsion, Demons, Drama, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Out of Character, Points of View, Pre-Canon, Retelling, Unhealthy Relationships, ValAngel Week
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Написано на недельку пейринга в формате дневника Энджела. От пре-канона к пост-канону, подразумевается линейное развитие событий.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание: рейтинг и предупреждения могут поменяться в процессе!

Дорогой дневник, вчера стукнуло уже полгода, как я нахожусь в этом стрёмном местечке — в Аду. И, как оказалось, оно может быть ещё более стрёмным. Я нихрена не успел понять, но под вечер выключилось освещение, зато включились какие-то красные маяки и повсюду зазвучали сирены. Весь народ с улиц как ветром сдуло, кто-то даже, кажется, окна заколотил. Прям военное положение вот честно, какой-то Перл-Харбор.

Я уже и сам собирался было убираться с улицы, только понятия не имел — куда, так что тупо стоял под этой здоровенной башней с часами и разглядывал нолики на табло. Именно там я и встретил... Его. Он подрулил на шикарной длиннющей машине, протянул мне руку сразу как открыл дверцу и без приветствий сказал что-то вроде: «Давай внутрь, малыш, на улице опасно!». Меня это заявление порядком напрягло, деваться всё равно было некуда, а из салона вкусно пахло каким-то фруктовым дымом — как от кальяна, так что я запрыгнул в тачку и мы погнали по безлюдным улицам.

Уже во время поездки я узнал, что зовут его Валентино (но можно просто — Вэл) и он какая-то важная шишка в Аду: у него даже есть своя киностудия или что-то вроде. Ах, дневник, какой у него шикарный голос! И это несмотря на то, сколько он курит: у меня от дыма даже голова закружилась. Но уже даже за один только голос хотелось затащить его в постель и провести там сутки минимум. Да и сам по себе он охуенно горяч! А ты знаешь, дневник, как я отношусь к внешности большинства местных.

Мы прикатили в эту его студию: там окно во всю стену и обзор на полгорода. Чёрт, меня чуть не вывернуло, когда я глянул, какое внизу месиво. Это называется «Чисткой», как рассказал мне Вэл. И ведь я мог быть, как один из тех неудачников, и окончательно склеить ласты! Когда я это понял, меня повело и я не свалился только благодаря его рукам: Вэл предложил больше туда не смотреть, усадил на диванчик, вызвал какую-то крошку в ярких тряпках, которая принесла бухло и закуски. И потом мы говорили, кажется, несколько часов: абсолютно не отразил, как время пролетело. Просто смотрел в его глаза, дышал сигаретным дымом, который в комнате был уже вместо воздуха, и слушал этот сексуальный голос.

А Вэл рассказывал. О ежегодных чистках, о том, что одному быть пиздецки опасно, особенно такой «милой куколке» как я — хе, так и сказал! — поделился как в одну из них потерял какого-то своего любимчика, который не вовремя сунулся на улицы. Я так и не понял, называл ли он этого парнишу «звездой», или у того имя было такое: Чего-то-там-Стар. Только уяснил, что я на него похож ну прям до задницы, — потому что повторил об этом Вэл раз сотню. И вот где-то после сотого упоминания он предложил… Не, кажется, мне это приснилось! Не может быть всё так идеально! В общем, Вэл сказал, что хотел бы взять меня под крылышко, дать мне убежище, обеспечить всем, а главное, — сделать звездой! И всё, что было нужно от меня, это работать на него и во всём слушаться.

Бля, каких мне сил стоило не завопить от восторга как идиот! Ну серьёзно, дневник, ты просто представь: шикарный мужик на веки вечные делает мою жизнь сказкой просто с нихуя! Ещё и становится моим боссом (а служебные интрижки никто не отменял). Но он был такой деловой, даже сунул контракт на подпись, — так что я сдержался и прочитал по диагонали всю занудную писанину. Судя по ней, я буду сниматься в фильмах, где предстоит целоваться или даже трахаться в кадре. Ничего не имею против: в конце концов, это ведь всего лишь кино! Разумеется, я подписал. Вэл так мило улыбнулся и потрепал меня по волосам, что у меня, кажется, сердечко удар пропустило. Мы выпили за заключение контракта, он спросил, не хочу ли я взглянуть на свою новую комнату, а я ответил, что лучше бы взглянул на его спальню, и…

В общем, теперь, когда мне есть где хранить дневник, я решил начать тебя вести. Ты будешь жить в верхнем ящике моего комода рядом с кучей кружевного и шёлкового белья. Оно теперь тоже моё. Вся эта огромная комната, включая здоровенный траходром, гардероб и отдельную ванну — моя. Я и правда будто в сказке оказался! Завтра мой первый рабочий день и я немного дёргаюсь, но о том, как всё прошло, я напишу когда-нибудь позже. А на сегодня — пока, мой дорогой дневник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обращаю внимание читателя, что порнография, как индустрия, сформировалась в конце 70-х годов XX века. Так что Энджел действительно не в курсе, чего от него потребует этот жанр.


	2. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы не ломать формат дневника, тут не столько кроссовер, сколько рефренс «Tangled». Из-за милашности источника возможен некоторый ООС Энджела: прошу за это прощения.

Дорогой дневник, я не вижу Вэла неделями. Мы пересекаемся мельком или я различаю его силуэт на площадке, за освещением, но это бывает так редко! 

Приставал к его ассистенту: этот осёл отшил меня словами «босс сейчас очень занят, если нужно увидеться — запишись на встречу». Это ещё что за заявочки?! Записываться — чтобы поздравить с годовщиной контракта? Я день и ночь торчу на студии, дожидаясь внимания Вэла, уж минутку без записи мог бы мне уделить. 

Пиздецки по нему скучаю. Даже не так: у меня тупо ломка по Вэлу. Боюсь, что в последнюю нашу встречу я сделал только хуже. Наговорил лишнего и теперь, пока я не сдохну во второй раз, от тоски, он так и будет дуться.

Если подумать, разосрались из-за полной ерунды: я хотел в честь праздника смотаться в жидкий зоопарк. Или как эта штука называется… Знал, что Вэл будет занят, — как раз не хотел его напрягать! Обычно-то я выхожу в город под его присмотром, можно сказать — как эскорт. А Вэл меня не понял. Или я не понял его. Или никто из нас нихера не понял! Но в итоге оказалось, что я его представляю мудаком и тираном, пока он за меня волнуется, заботится о моей безопасности и бережёт от угроз Ада. Ах, да: и я всего лишь маленький и глупый мальчишка, тогда как Вэл у нас папочка, повидал жизнь и ему явно видней.

Честно сказать, дневник, я психанул. 

То есть, нет, я попросил прощения, когда дошло, что Вэл хмурится всерьёз, чмокнул его и сказал что люблю. Он ответил: «Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли. Больше о подобном не проси», — и я, конечно, согласился. Но стоило ему опять укатить по своим супер важным делам, и я решил, что смотаюсь туда и обратно в любом случае.

Сегодня, мать его, праздник! 

Ну и в рекламном буклете говорилось, что выставка проходит до завтра. Вэл, кстати, тоже обещал вернуться завтра. Короче говоря, сейчас я сижу возле какого-то стенда с картой города и пишу это всё, чтобы меня не разорвало на кучу маленьких Энджелов из-за накопившихся чувств.

Я так давно не гулял сам по себе, без какого-то контроля, а сейчас — свободен как ветер! С другой стороны, вокруг куча стрёмных незнакомцев и на меня то и дело кто-то пялится… 

Ох, Вэл будет в ярости! 

Но ведь он не узнает, а значит, всё будет в ажуре, так?.. 

Но что, если узнает?.. Это разобьёт ему сердце! Я неблагодарный мудак, нужно вернуться прямо сейчас… 

Но, судя по карте, я уже прошёл половину... И что, всё бросить теперь?! В конце концов, это же я сам был обижен на Вэла из-за его дурацких запретов. 

Ну а что, если он прав, со мной что-нибудь случится, а он даже не узнает! 

Я не могу решить, что мне делать, дневник: думал, что если запишу сюда все «за» и «против», это поможет разобраться, но ты вообще не помогаешь! Так что на сегодня с тебя хватит, лезь обратно в сумку, бесполезная макулатура!


	3. Red smoke

Дорогой дневник, я на такое не подписывался. Понятия не имею, в какой момент всё пошло по пизде, но временами мне кажется, что я ненавижу босса. Лучше называть его так: он давно не тот «Вэл», жизнь с которым казалась пределом мечтаний.  
Его настроение скачет, как я на членах, и, кстати, об этом: в последнее время он то и дело уламывает меня на эскорты и стриптиз для каких-то своих приятелей. 

Уламывает… Ха! Заставляет — так будет куда точнее. Каким же наивным кретином я был, когда думал, что я только его «куколка». Сейчас аж вспоминать смешно. Он обкладывается своими шкурами со всех сторон, выделяя меня только когда нужно прорекламировать релиз нового фильма или посоветовать очередному важному уебану самых горячих сучек.

Позавчера босс отвесил мне леща. Прям при всей съёмочной команде! Слов не хватает, как было обидно. И унизительно! Я так охуел от этого, что просто стоял и глазами хлопал — он никогда меня раньше публично не бил. А главное: за что?! Я же имею право выбрать каст и количество партнёров, а тут трое бугаев и у каждого член — как третья нога! И если бы только все проблемы ограничивались зуботычинами от босса и его истериками…

Временами он… Нет, скорее, я… Чёрт, дневник, я сам не понимаю! Как прикажешь объяснить это тебе? Ну, вот, например, вчерашний вечер: я был никакущий из-за этой троицы, у меня ныло всё тело. Групповушка была реально жёсткая, притом ещё и не с первого дубля удалась. Всё, чего я хотел, — отмыться и завалиться спать. Желательно на пару суток. Но после душа пришлось тащиться к боссу.

Так вот, я припёрся в его апартаменты, сидел и пытался не вырубиться на месте. Глаза слипались, а он всё молчал, только дымил на меня по обыкновению и щурился за этими своими очками, как хитрая задница. Потом заметил, что «Энджи, ты выглядишь потрёпанным, тебе не помешает взбодриться» — спасибо, блять! А то я не знал! После своего охренительного открытия он насыпал мне дорожку снежка, которую я, поколебавшись, снюхал. Но когда босс поманил меня к себе, я хотел было отмазаться: правда ведь был как выжатый лимон, — не вышло. Пока пытался всё это объяснить, сам встал и пошёл навстречу.

Я прекрасно знаю, когда я чего-то хочу и когда — нет. И, срань господня, я не хотел! Не собирался с ним трахаться в тот вечер: не в том я был состоянии! При этом сам же шагнул в это ёбаное дымное облако, — его, казалось, можно было пощупать… хотя, скорее, это дым ощупывал меня, — сам уселся к боссу на колени и даже принялся лыбиться как идиот.

Не буду расписывать подробно, как он меня раздевал, а я только помогал ему в этом. Или как он вжимал меня лицом в свой диван, пристраиваясь сзади, а я скулил как побитая сука от хер пойми откуда взявшегося желания и подмахивал жопой навстречу. У нас для этого сценаристы есть — куда мне до них! Скажу только, что пока он меня драл, больно было от каждого толчка, как в первый раз. А я сквозь слёзы, как заведённый, просил ещё и ещё. Потому что всё внутри просто стягивало от желания быть выебанным.

Наверное, он подмешал мне что-то в дурь, я без понятия. Просто в какой-то момент, когда я в очередной раз пытался вдохнуть, мне показалось, что дым от его сигарет, как живой, влез в рот. Даже щёку оттянул, будто какое-то щупальце. И это тоже заставляло визжать от восторга! Отпустило меня, кажется, уже по дороге к своей комнате. Ноги и так были ватными, а тут просто подкосились, и я еле дополз.

Я не знаю, что мне думать, дневник. У меня никогда не было таких трипов, а я перепробовал довольно много всего, от чего можно словить кайф. И меня пугает босс. Его контроль. Все те чувства, которые он насильно заставляет меня испытывать.

Уж лучше бы вообще лишиться возможности чувствовать.


	4. Gift

Дорогой дневник, сегодня я наконец проснулся дома. После стольких лет не слышать за дверью привычного шума студии как-то слегка дико даже. Как и осознавать, что до работы теперь придётся как-то добираться. Но, всё-таки, это больше приятное чувство, и думаю я легко к нему привыкну.

Кстати, насчёт шума: тут вовсе не так тихо, как могло бы показаться. С улицы то и дело слышно мат и звуки пальбы, а разбудил меня и вовсе Наггс — своим хрюканьем. Но эй! Я же ничего не написал раньше про своего малыша! Так что, поехали по-порядку.

Последние несколько недель я был таким молодцом, что сам с себя охуевал: соглашался на любые фетиши в кадре и халтурку, о которой в контракте вообще ни строчки — старался реабилитироваться в глазах Валентино после того, как завёл друга без его ведома, но он всё равно пронюхал. Почаще звал босса «папочкой», пока он в нужном настроении, таскался с ним, куда скажет, а там — молчал и мило улыбался, чтобы под руку не лезть. Мы отсняли пару чертовски успешных лент: «Отражения» и «Кэнди Лэнд». Для обложки последнего я даже выставил стопы напоказ, хоть и попросил сперва босса обойтись без этого. Как же я ненавижу то убожество, что у меня вместо нормальных ног!

Именно после этой обложки меня и засыпало стрёмными анонимными письмами от каких-то дрочеров. Я старался виду не подавать, но сам чуть в обморок не хлопался — настолько мне из-за них было хреново. Не знаю, как, но Вэл всё равно всё понял. Сперва устроил мне для прочистки мозгов оргию под кайфом, а потом… Он привёз настоящего живого поросёнка! Моего личного питомца — просто так, в подарок! Надо бы не забыть вклеить сюда его фотку: он такое чудо и такой умненький! Я назвал малыша Фэт Наггетс и несколько недель почти не выпускал его из рук, даже спал в обнимку с этим пупсиком.

Но, конечно, хера лысого в этом борделе дела всегда будут идти безоблачно. Однажды я вернулся после долгой съемки и обнаружил, что Наггс не встаёт со своей лежанки, дышит тяжело, со стрёмным таким свистом, а уёбок, которому я поручил присмотреть за ним, вмазался и теперь невменяем. Всё, что я из него выбил, — что малыш, якобы, ударился об дверь. На засранце я не оставил живого места, но сейчас, когда вспоминаю и пишу об этом, снова руки чешутся превратить его в фарш.

Мне уже несколько плевать на то, сколько и какого дерьма сваливается на меня: можно сказать, что я забил болт как на свою жизнь, так и на то, что после. Но Наггетс для меня — не просто питомец, он всё равно что мой ребёнок. Смысл существования и стимул что-то поменять в этом круговороте происходящей со мной хуйни. Если бы не он, я ни за что не рискнул бы просить босса о разрешении жить отдельно. За пределами студии.

Пока я изводился от нервов, Валентино, как специально, только больше нагнетал. Молчал, курил, хмурился и постукивал когтем по столешнице. Потом внезапно расплылся в своей типичной ухмылке — будто сожрать хочет — и поманил поближе, облапав за задницу, стоило мне подойти.

— Давай подытожим кое-что, кексик, — прозвучало это ласково, но такой лаской убивают. По всему виду босса было понятно, что он задумал что-то пиздецки неприятное, — Ты работаешь на меня вот уже сорок лет и за эти годы добился больших успехов. Если ты думал, что я не обращаю на всё это внимания, то будь уверен: это не так. Думаю, самое время поощрить тебя за то, какой ты хороший мальчик, Энджи.

Он втянул меня к себе на колени, достал откуда-то папку, судя по фотке, с моим личным делом. Откуда именно, я разглядеть не успел: от его дыма опять был как под кайфом.

— По одному подарку на каждые десять лет: что скажешь? — я только кивнул, не решаясь перебивать, и гадал, что это всё должно значить. Нихера хорошего — это-то ясно. Но что именно? — Итак, первый подарок: эти твои новые странные отношения. Пока это не мешает работе и никто тебя за моей спиной не трахает, я её не трону.

Ни имени, ни каких-то прозвищ босс не называл, но даже полному кретину понятно, что речь о Черри. Значит, так и не выкинул из головы, как я ни усирался в своих попытках быть паинькой. Чёрт.

— Второй подарок ты уже тоже получил, детка: это твой маленький четвероногий приятель. Третий, что ж, — он подпустил в голос грусти, такой же липовой, как и его ласковый тон, — Как бы тяжело мне не было отпускать тебя из-под своей опеки, я не могу отказать: ты честно заслужил право на самостоятельность. Можешь подыскать себе квартирку где-нибудь неподалёку и освободить студийные апартаменты. Платить за неё тоже будешь сам: нам полумеры ни к чему, да и пора тебе научиться распоряжаться деньгами.

Меня как холодной водой окатило. И от очередного дымного выхлопа, и от оскала Валентино, но в основном — от этих слов про бабло. С моим процентом от выручки аренда пиздецки била по кошельку. Я как-то привык, что всем необходимым меня обеспечивал босс, вычитая со счёта, разве что, за снежок и штрафы. Ладно, хуй с ним. Зато не держит.

— И последний, четвёртый подарок. Ты, Энджи, у нас узнаваемый и лакомый кусочек для фанатов. А раз уж я больше не смогу за тобой приглядывать как раньше, нельзя, чтобы всякая шваль думала, будто избежит последствий и никто не хватится, если скрутить тебя в какой-нибудь подворотне. Я хочу, чтобы по одной твоей улыбке было понятно, кому ты принадлежишь, кексик, — после этих слов он одной из рук, не занятых моей задницей, выложил на стол треугольный кусочек жёлтого металла. И до меня только через несколько секунд дошло, что это золотая коронка. Такая же, как его собственная.

Она очень странно чувствуется под языком. С непривычки, наверное. Ну и от того, что челюсть, откуда удалили зуб, всё ещё ноет. И, почему-то, не регенерирует — хотя в первые часы я был почти уверен, что сейчас вырастет новый клык и подарочек босса просто отвалится. Наверное, всё, что я рассказал, звучит немного грустно, но — эй, дневник, это действительно хорошие новости! Просто я, опять же, ещё не успел со всем освоиться.


End file.
